


Демоны прочь!

by jihiri_kuro



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, M/M, Mysticism, Porn with Feelings, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihiri_kuro/pseuds/jihiri_kuro
Summary: …а ты, Асами, так уж и быть, оставайся!История одного праздника в необычном антураже.





	Демоны прочь!

**Author's Note:**

> На написание меня вдохновили: известная любителям Бакумацу байка о том, как новобранец Шинсенгуми решил Сэцубун отпраздновать — во-первых; арт одного художника, рисующего Хиджикату Тошизо подозрительно похожим на Асами — во-вторых; и замечательная додзя о приключениях героев в Eiga Mura Toei Kyoto Studio Park*, опубликованная в группе ВК.
> 
> На самом деле боец Шинсенгуми анально не пострадал и Хиджиката бы никогда! :)))

      Полдень, третье февраля, Эйга Мура.  
      Тяжело вздохнув, Акихито тоскливым взглядом обводит окружающий его пейзаж.  
      Идея подработать, фотографируя туристов и влюблённые парочки была бы отличной, если бы не неудачное время — начало февраля выдалось довольно прохладным и снежным, поэтому несмотря на праздник, народу в знаменитом тематическом парке Киото немного. Нет, желающих сфотографироваться было достаточно — за полдня Акихито уже полностью использовал тридцатидвухгиговую карту — но обычного удовлетворения любимая работа сегодня почему-то не приносит. Ещё раз оглядев заснеженную улицу, с обеих сторон застроенную деревянными двухэтажными домами — как будто действительно очутился два века назад! — озябший фотограф решает зайти в одно из зданий — немного согреться.  
      Судя по интерьеру, это имитация зажиточного купеческого дома — перед глазами Акихито возникает анфилада просторных комнат, отделённых друг от друга фусума со старинной росписью. Оставив кроссовки у порога, он проходит по мягко пружинящими под ступнями татами и отодвигает в сторону тяжелую створку…   
  
       _Раннее утро, но подъём совсем скоро. Нужно поторопиться, чтобы успеть выполнить задуманное. Прокрасться к следующей комнате, приоткрыть фусума, запустить руку в мешок и окатить помещение пригоршней весело подпрыгивающих соевых бобов._  
       _— Они ва сото фуку ва учи! (Демоны прочь, счастье — в дом!)**_  
  
      Акихито трясёт головой, отгоняя странное видение — чего только не померещится в полутьме! — и раздвигает створки фусума до конца. Он идёт из комнаты в комнату, с любопытством разглядывая традиционный интерьер, воссозданный во всех мелочах, пока не оказывается возле самой дальней, из которой сквозь щель падает тонкий луч света…  
  
       _Последняя комната — фусума застревают в пазах и не поддаются. Или это руки дрожат? Кое-как справиться с дрожью, выгрести оставшиеся бобы, размахнуться и…_  
       _— Они ва сото…_  
       _Светлые горошины рикошетят от высокой фигуры с забранными в хвост длинными волосами. Человек небрежно отмахивается от неожиданного душа и шагает вперёд, шурша рукавами голубого хаори и обдавая нарушителя спокойствия запахом дорогого табака и цветов сливы. Но человек ли это, или демон, поджидающий добычу? Под пристальным взглядом огненных глаз подгибаются колени, замирает сердце и вся жизнь мелькает перед глазами — ибо против этого демона не только бобы, но и сталь катаны не поможет._  
       _Запястье неожиданно перехватывает шершавая от мозолей ладонь и тянет внутрь комнаты, невольно роняя прямо в объятия воплощённого ужаса. Запах табака и сливы слышится отчётливее, и тёплое дыхание щекочет ухо, когда демон с весельем в низком бархатном голосе шепчет:_  
       _— Фукучо*** ва учи!_  
  
      Хватка на запястье оказывается самой настоящей, и Акихито, пытаясь вырваться, поднимает глаза на своего пленителя и в полном смысле этого слова офигевает.  
      Потому что перед ним стоит высокая фигура в голубом хаори с узором «горная тропка» на рукавах, чёрные волосы забраны в хвост, насмешливо блестят золотистые глаза… Демон Шинсенгуми притягивает его ближе к себе и бархатисто шепчет, обдавая запахом сливы и табака:  
      — Испугался, Акихито?  
      Наваждение тут же рассеивается, и Акихито сердито пытается оттолкнуть от себя веселящегося любовника.  
      — Какого чёрта, Асами? Что ты вообще тут делаешь? Косплеишь Хиджикату? Ты что, дорам о Шинсенгуми пересмотрел?   
      Асами, не выпуская своё чудовище из объятий, затягивается неведомо откуда взявшейся кисеру, выдыхает дым ему в лицо и усмехается:  
      — Почему бы и нет, малыш? Могут же у меня быть маленькие слабости… а это место, кстати, я арендовал до конца дня, целиком. Включая тебя, естественно.   
      Акихито, задохнувшись от гнева, уже приступает в возмущённой отповеди — что он не вещь и не собственность, и как у тебя только язык поворачивается, извращенец… — когда Асами, отбросив кисеру в сторону, прерывает любовника самым любимым и надёжным способом.   
  
       _Ох, правду болтают об Они-но-фукучо, что не делает он разницы между мужчинами и женщинами! Истинный демон: притягивает к себе, ласкает так, что кровь вскипает, опаляет кожу огнём поцелуев, сжигая свою счастливую жертву дотла. Недаром слухи ходят, что девицы из Шимабары готовы принимать его бесплатно и за эту честь чуть ли глаза друг другу не выцарапывают!_    
       _Хоть и не нежничает демон — да и не пристало самураям деликатничать друг с другом в любовной схватке! — но пылает безвольное тело в адском пламени страсти, кружится голова от пьянящего удовольствия и отключается разум, унося своего хозяина в райские выси…_  
  
      Акихито приходит в себя уже лёжа на футоне, пока Асами привычно освобождает его от одежды, методично покрывая обнажающуюся кожу поцелуями. Возмущаться уже не хочется: во-первых, бесполезно, во-вторых, глупо — собственное возбуждение уже накатывает душной жаркой волной, заставляя притянуть любовника ближе, потереться всем телом о гладкий шёлк чужой одежды, вплести пальцы в густые волосы хвоста, такие же приятные на ощупь, как и настоящие, и вдохнуть непривычный аромат кидзами и цветов сливы…   
      Асами прячет улыбку, проводя губами по гладкой коже Акихито, и нетерпеливо и жадно берёт его, привычно раскрывающегося навстречу чужой страсти и опьяняющего своей собственной не хуже дорогого сакэ… Мечутся длинные причудливые тени на панелях тёмного дерева, эхом отражаются от стен громкие стоны и удовольствие накрывает намертво сплетающиеся на футоне тела…  
      Когда любовники наконец приходят в себя после обоюдного оргазма, Акихито ёжится от холода — тепла жаровни, стоящей возле футона, явно недостаточно. Асами притягивает его ближе и набрасывает на плечи плотное хаори. Алые отсветы огня в жаровне падают на его лицо, делая пугающе похожим на настоящего демона.  
      — Хм… голубое тебе к лицу, Акихито.  
      — Заткнись, старый извращенец! — фотограф пыхтит от злости, но с наслаждением плотнее закутывается в тёплую одёжку в попытке согреться. — Хорошо, что ты меня только раздевать любишь: я представляю, как бы ты меня вырядил в наряд какой-нибудь гейши!  
      Асами лишь негромко фыркает и крепко прижимает к себе сопящего как сердитый ёж любовника. Акихито устало закрывает глаза и, поддавшись волшебству этого места, представляет себя в костюме шиноби, неслышной тенью крадущегося следом за коварным врагом, задумавшим навредить Асами — что этот высокомерный тип вообще может без помощи профи…  
      — Если так хочется, сейчас тебе принесут кимоно гейши, малыш. Только вот какое тебе больше подойдёт: голубое или красное?  
      Акихито опять вспыхивает гневом, на все лады поносит проклятого демона, по прихоти коварной судьбы доставшегося ему в любовники, и кидается на него с кулаками. Асами негромко смеётся, прижимая к футону воинственно трепыхающееся и сыплющее ругательствами личное чудовище, и думает, что устроить себе небольшой выходной в Эйга Мура было отличной идеей. А его неистовому Акихито всё же гораздо больше, чем многослойные расписные одежды жриц любви, подойдёт именно это голубое хаори…  
  
       _Воистину неисповедимы пути богов и демонов! И пусть даже традиционный обряд Сэцубуна прошёл не совсем так, как положено, никакие злые духи не сунутся на территорию, которую уже объявил своей Они-но-фукучо!_    
       _Пусть он и носит сейчас совсем другое имя…_  

**Author's Note:**

> * — тематический парк, изображающий улицу периода Эдо и использующийся для съемки исторических фильмов студией Toei Kyoto. Здесь можно насладиться атмосферой древней Японии, приняв участие в шоу ниндзя, нарядившись гейшей, самураем и т.д.  
> ** — японцы считают, что бобы отгоняют злых демонов; особенно важен этот обряд именно в Сэцубун — первый день весны по лунному календарю  
> *** — игра слов: фуку — счастье, фукучо — должность Хиджикаты Тошизо (заместитель командующего)


End file.
